Us Against The World
by potatoes-are-not-for-sex
Summary: Through chaos as it swirls, it's us against the world... Chris Kendall and PJ Liguori - 100 words for every letter - an alphabet of KicktheStickz! Laugh, cry and love with our favourite, adorable ship!
1. A is for Advantage

**A is for Advantage**

They've joked about it for so long that Chris isn't even sure what would happen if he tried to ask PJ out- how could he convince him it wasn't just another gag?

That's PJ's advantage, why he always wins this little flirting game they play. For him, that's all it is- a game. Just a bit of fun between two his friends, to keep the viewers entertained.

Not _love_.

Chris once convinced himself that it was better to jokingly flirt with PJ, rather than just watch in admiration from a distance.

He thought it might make it easier.

It doesn't.

* * *

_A new story! 100 word little stories of KickTheStickz (Thank you to Iarocks11 and PhanFictionz for the idea!) for each letter of the alphabet - check out my Phan collection "These Little Wonders" if you want to see how it works! I have a word for B and C thanks to the lovely Iarocks11 but I need a word starting with the letters D, E and F, so if you have an idea that you'd like me to write please leave it in the reviews! I can't wait to write more in this story and I'll see you all very soon! Thanks for reading xx panfs_


	2. B is for Bathroom

**B is for Bathroom (for gingyily)**

"PEEEJ. I NEED TO PEE."

Chris has been knocking at the bathroom door for ten minutes when it finally opens to reveal PJ- and a girl?

"Sorry Chris, all yours!" PJ's flittering eyes betray his discomfort, looking anywhere but Chris.

Chris slowly recovers from his shock and calls after them, "About bloody time!" and stumbles in, locking the door behind him.

He leans over the sink, his flushed reflection muttering mindlessly- "He's straight, you knew that, what were you thinking!"

_Don't cry._

PJ turns to his friend, biting his lip. "You're sure making him jealous will work? He seems upset..."

* * *

_Not your cleverest plan there PJ! Thank you so so much to gingyily, NeverlandNat, PhanFictionz (D for Dog! I love it!) and Lexisfightingrobots for their lovely reviews! More coming soon, if you have any requests for any letter E onwards let me know and I'll write it for you! :D xx panfs_


	3. C is for Clueless

**C is for Clueless**

_for Iarocks_

* * *

Chris only finished uploading the video, but already the comments are pouring in.

_- OMG KISS ALREADY_

_- no one ships kickthestickz more than chris :P_

_- nope I can't deal I SHIP YOU SO MUCH!_

PJ walks over, resting his head on Chris' shoulder to see the messages.

"Do you think they actually realise what happens after we cut the video?

Chris spins slightly in his chair to face PJ.

"Nah, for all their shipping, they're pretty clueless if you ask me!"

PJ leans down, pressing his lips firmly against Chris', relishing the moment.

"Can't say I mind, really."

* * *

_Naww something happy for the boys! I hope you like it! Thank you to the lovely reviews from NeverlandNat, DovahFinn and Lexisfightingrobots :3 You guys make my day! Please let me know what you want for E, F or G! A word or a phrase or anything :D _

_See you soon! xxx panfs_


	4. D is for Dog

**D is for Dog**

**-for PhanFictionz **

"Did you remember to get it engraved with our address? I know we can work out a name later but-"

Chris bends down, planting a kiss on PJ's lips, enjoying the silence and the smile that follow.

"Yes, calm down! I have the collar, the bowls, I'm just going to go pick up some food!"

PJ is left grinning, snuggling the new puppy, when he notices something glinting around her neck.

"CHRIS!" He can hear his boyfriend's giggles echoing down the hallway and disappearing behind the front door, only fuelling his disbelief.

"Tell me you didn't name our dog _Becca_!"

* * *

_Oh Chris XD I'm sorry my replies to reviews and updating at the moment is a big fail, I have a large, terrifying exam tomorrow which is devouring my soul so until then I can only apologise and promise to reply properly in.. about 30 hours? :D Thanks to DovahFinn, NeverlandNat, EnderBlaze23 and GalaxyDefender 22 for reviewing my last chapter! :D see you soon xxx panfs_


	5. E is for Elephant

**E is for Elephant **

**- for DovahFinn**

_"My cute little elephant"_, that's what PJ had called him.

Afterwards, he'd insisted that it was meant in a loving way, like calling him puppy, or kitten, but Chris wasn't so sure.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he stared back at his ugly reflection, too ashamed to meet his own gaze.

Hands grabbed at his stomach, his thighs, his arms; rolling the flesh between his fingers- if only he could pull it off his bones in long, violent swathes.

How could PJ even _bear_ to touch his skin? He'd called Chris beautiful- slender even.

He must have lied.

* * *

_Poor Chris.. Nothing quite as awful as that feeling :( I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought :D Virtual maltesers for Malteser24, vogonsoup, NeverlandNat, DovahFinn, EnderBlaze23 and lelefrog for their lovely reviews! I love getting feedback from you guys, and thanks to everyone who has suggested a prompt! If you have any ideas for H or I, let me know and I will pick one to write :D _

_Hope you are all well and see you soon!_

_xxx panfs_


	6. F is for Friendship

**F is for Friendship**

**- for GalaxyDefender22**

"Chris. Chriiiiis." PJ's elbow finally managed to elicit a response, digging painfully into Chris' side.

"What's up with you? You're off in the clouds!" His casual inquiry intentionally allows Chris the opportunity to dismiss his concern.

"My Grandpa is in hospital again... I'm meant to go visit today and I really want to but-" PJ's arms are an anchor, closing firmly around his waist.

After a minute, he pulls Chris to his feet.

"I'm coming with you."

Chris smiles wanly and shakes he head, "You don't have to Peej."

"Nonsense!" He squeezes Chris hand, "That's what friends are for, right?"

* * *

_Apologies for the slow uploads! *sigh* life.. Virtual rainbow sour straps for NeverlandNat, gingylily, Malteser24, EnderBlaze23, DovahFinn and Guest for their lovely reviews on the last part! You are the lovely people who keep me writing :3 I hope you liked this one and see you soon!_

_xxx panfs_


	7. G is for Girlfriend

**G is for Girlfriend **

** – for EnderBlaze23**

It's not as if anything's changed.

They still have movie nights and Thursday afternoon coke and bacon sandwiches.

There's still the odd sleepover and sometimes a weekend trip when they find the time.

But just because Chris has a girlfriend, doesn't mean that anything's changed between them.

Movie nights are just as fun, even if she finds horror movies too scary so they watch comedies instead.

And it's fine if sometimes Chris forgets about coffee and if on sleepovers they share the pullout bed while PJ lies alone.

He's over-thinking it all, being too dramatic- nothing's really changed.

Has it?

* * *

_*hides behind piles of study notes* I'm sorry I'm so behind on uploads! Life is being a bit of a challenge at the moment but I'll do my best to keep uploading! I hope you liked this one, even if it is a little sad :) Virtual purple jellybeans to the lovely Enderblaze23 (cookies are the very best!), GalaxyDefender22 (I'm so glad you liked it, thank you for the prompt!), vogonsoup (that's so sweet n_n specially considering the amazing kickthestickz you write!), DovahFinn (Thank you! I'm so glad you like it :D), NeverlandNat (He's a sweetie pie :3), ashlynispunk1 (ahh I'm glad you're liking it even if it's a bit of a rollercoaster! They can really be read as separate little moments if that's easier :) Thanks!) and ElzyPhangirl (Thank you, I'm glad you like the idea! :D) for taking the time to review the last part! You collectivly make my day :3_

_I'm now taking prompts for I and J! So get thinking :D Wow this note is longer than the actual story!_

_Until next time_

_xxx panfs_


	8. H is for Hello

**H is for Hello **

** – for Malteser24**

The door swings open and a gush of icy air shoots through PJ, startling him wordless – which suits Chris' intentions perfectly, as he steps forward and crushes their lips together in a desperately ardent kiss.

Curling one long arm behind PJ's waist, the other grasping at the back of his neck, Chris turns his attentions to PJ's lower lip- delighting in the taste of him, the soft skin between his own lips, the gorgeous sounds that came out every time he bit down a little harder.

Finally, he pulls back, just a little, so they are still pressed together.

"Hello."

* * *

_Rawr! Something a little more racy? Hope you enjoyed! Virtual chocolate dipped strawberries for Moonfruit Infusion, ElzyPhangirl, NeverlandNat, DovahFinn, ashlynispunk1 and EnderBlaze23 for their lovely reviews and prompts! More little stories are in the making for you :) _

_[And guest: I'm pretty sure there's no way to actually delete your account? But you can delete all stories + favourites to make your account empty :) Message me if you need more help!]_

_Until next time!_

_xxx panfs_


	9. I is for Imagination

**I is for Imagination – guest**

"What can you see?"

PJ frowns a little, "Is that a unicorn? Why has it got raspberry coke?"

"Probably because it's your favourite silly! Are we gonna ride it?" Chris sounds genuinely excited.

"No silly, we're gonna walk together to the lakes, we can't ride-" PJ breaks off into a violent cough and Chris tightens his grasp on PJ's hand.

"To the lakes of rubies?"

PJ smiles up at Chris between white sheets.

"Yeah."

Soon heads are bowed and minds are wandering, and the harmonies of the beeping hospital instruments encircling them lull them both onwards to a gentle sleep.

* * *

_Sorry I changed it a little from your original suggestion guest :) But I hope you liked it! Thanks to NeverlandNat, DovahFinn, ElzyPhangirl, TheAdelaide9, EnderBlaze23, vogonsoup, Keeder and guest for their reviews :D I'm currently away on a rural placement (which means serious lack of internet) but I will try update when I can!_

_Until next time :)_

_xxx panfs_


	10. J is for Jejuneness

**J is for Jejuneness**

He can't draw any more.

It's not just the arthritis, wearing down his knuckles as they knobble into mountain spines along his hand, or even his cataracts, stubborn as they are to shroud sunlight in drapes of grey and light purple confusion.

When the grandchildren visited last, Chris brought out the crayons like always, but as they drew their unicorns and spacemen, he sat back tried to remember what it was like to imagine.

But it's gone.

Now, he always remembers to tell them that he loves them; when they leave and every night to Chris before they fall asleep.

* * *

je·june - _adj._**1. ** Not interesting; dull: "and there pour forth jejune words and useless empty phrases"

_Sorry it's been a while, things are hectic over here but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to NeverlandNat, Malteser24 and DovahFinn for their reviews of the last one and almost every chapter, you guys are amazing :3 Now looking for prompts for K, L and M! _


End file.
